Sweet Vacation In Hawaii
by saraluver
Summary: Nick and Sara are going on a trip to a hrefhttp: sparks fly?You'll just have to read NICKSARA LAST CHAPTER's UP COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Nick Stokes was going through his mail.  
  
"Bills, bills, bills, oooh a letter from mom," said Nick a little surprised his mom sent a letter instead of just calling. He tore off the envelope of the letter and read the contents.  
  
Dear Nicky,  
  
It's been awhile since you called me. Why can't you take a minute to call me? You're having a girlfriend there? I just want to apologize I didn't call you for your birthday. Things been a little hectic lately. So, to make it up to you I've got two tickets to Hawaii. I think you need a break. You work too hard. Maybe you could bring your girlfriend along. Hope you'll have a nice trip.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom.  
  
Nick just smiled reading his mom's letter. Girlfriend? Please, with work and everything he doesn't even have time for himself. Now he had to take a break and find someone to go to Hawaii with him. But who?  
  
Few minutes before the shift starts Nick arrived at he CSI HQ. He was still very confused to bring who with him. Catherine? A little hard with Lindsey. Warrick? Maybe not cause he'd been head over heels over his new girlfriend. I bet he'd rather spend time with her. Grissom? Who wants him as company?. Sara? She's good, besides she works too hard. Nick wouldn't mind going on a vacation just the two of them. Aactually he really liked the idea.  
  
"Nick, Nick, can you hear me?," asked Sara waving her hand in front of Nick's face.  
  
Nick looked in front of him and got out of his trance. He shook his head a little and saw Sara looking at him with a worried look.  
  
"Nick, are you okay?,"  
  
"I think we should take him to the hospital," said Warrick.  
  
"No, no I'm okay, just thinking" said Nick  
  
"Are you sure?,"  
  
"Yeah, positive,"  
  
"Good cause we have a hit and run, so you better pick up your ass, Stokes," said Sara pulling Nick up.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going," said Nick lazily.  
  
When they are out of sight Catherine spoke up.  
  
"I bet you 50 bucks they're gonna end together,"  
  
"Nah, Sara's not her type," said Warrick.  
  
"You sound pretty confident, so how bout it,"  
  
"Alright, you're on,  
  
"I'm gonna make you cough up you're 50 bucks," said Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, keep yelling yourself that,"  
  
Nick was driving to the crime lab after processing the scene with Sara. He was mustering his courage to ask Sara to go to Hawaii with him.  
  
"So Sara, what are you doing next week?," asked Nick.  
  
"Mmm...work maybe, what else I'd be doing," said Sara.  
  
"You work too hard, you've already maxed out on overtime for this month, you need a break," said Nick with concern.  
  
"What do you propose I do since you really care about me?,"  
  
"Well, this is your lucky day cause I have two tickets to Hawaii, care to join me?," asked Nick.  
  
"Where did you get tickets to Hawaii from and why me?," asked Sara a little caught off guard by his invitation.  
  
"Man, you sure have a lot of question but I really want you there, I got them from my mom, she gave it to me for my birthday. Why you? Cause I really want you there," said Nick showing his ever so cute face.  
  
"Why do you really want me there?  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Me and the sexiest girl on a vacation to Hawaii, it's gonna be really great," said Nick.  
  
Sara's face was turning red and she was trying really hard to hide.  
  
"So, how bout it?,"  
  
"Mmm, sure it's gonna be fun," said Sara.  
  
"Oh, it will be," said Nick to himself.  
  
"So Sara, when are you guys going?," asked Catherine.  
  
"I don't know, Nick?," asked Sara.  
  
"We're leaving next week, I told Grissom we're leaving for a week,"  
  
"A week? Wow, this is gonna be some vacation," said Sara.  
  
"I want us to really enjoy ourselves," said Nick putting his arm around Sara's shoulder.  
  
"I can see the 50 bucks in my purse already," whispered Catherine cockily.  
  
"Yeah, cause that's the 50 bucks you're pay me when you lose to me," replied Warrick.  
  
"We'll see about that,"  
  
Sara and Nick were at the airport waiting for their flight. Few minutes later they were seated in their seats. Sara was bored and tried to read the magazines but found nothing interesting. She wished she had her forensic journals.  
  
"You know Nick, high altitude enhances the entire sexual experience. It increases the euphoria,"  
  
"I know you learnt it from Grissom, you don't have to impress me Sara, I know you're a smart beautiful woman," said Nick.  
  
Sara blushed hearing his comments.  
  
"So have you ever joined the mile high club?," asked Sara.  
  
"Nope, why It is better than usual sex?,"  
  
"Just wondering,"  
  
"So how about you?," asked Nick not letting her escape that easily.  
  
"Uh oh," he's got me there," thought Sara.  
  
"Once,"  
  
"Who? When?," asked Nick a little too eagerly.  
  
"Since when you're so interested in my sex life?," asked Sara with an amused smile.  
  
"You started it," reasoned Nick.  
  
"Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston-Miami, March 93, Ken Fuller, hazel eyes, Organic Chem Lab TA, BMOC...overrated...in...every aspect.  
  
"Hmm, Sara Sidle joined the mile high club, never thought of it," said Nick.  
  
"Can we stop talking about my sex life now?,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
A few minutes later Sara was getting tired. She put her head on Nick's head and drifted off to sleep. Nick was surprised by her sudden move but he liked it. He slowly took the airplane blanket and covered Sara with it. He rested his head on the head rest and he was out as a light.  
  
Sara opened her eyes to the sound of the captain telling them they're gonna land in a few minutes. She sat up and saw Nick sleeping peacefully. She smiled and was admiring Nick's features.  
  
"He's such a fine man," thought Sara.  
  
Suddenly Sara was drawn to those beautiful lips. She didn't know what she's feeling and before she knew it she was leaning in to kiss him. She quickly stopped when she saw he stirred. Nick opened his eyes and smiled at Sara.  
  
"Sleep well?."  
  
"Yeah, even tough my neck hurts a little," said Nick rubbing his neck.  
  
"Maybe I'll give you a neck massage later," said Sara flirting.  
  
"I'll hold you on that one," said Nick.  
  
After they got off the plane, Nick rented a car and they drove off to the hotel. It was a five star hotel. It was really beautiful with great designing.  
  
"Wow, Nick, you didn't have to book an expensive hotel," said Sara.  
  
"I know, but I don't want you to live in a crappy motel," said Nick.  
  
"Thank you, Nick,"  
  
"It's the least I could do for coming here with me," said Nick.  
  
They checked in and went into their separate rooms but they were adjoined. Sara settled in into her room. I t was very beautiful with a queen size bed and she can practically sleep in the bathroom. I even had a Jacuzzi. Sara quickly stripped down and get into it.  
  
"Whoah, this is the life," thought Sara.  
  
Few minutes later she heard someone knocking on the door. She quickly wrapped herself with a towel and opened the front door but there was no one there but the knocking continued. That's when she realized it was the adjoining door. She opened the door and saw Nick standing there.  
  
"Hey Sara...," Nick was very speechless seeing Sara with only a towel on.  
  
"Hey Nick, what's up,"  
  
He shook his head a little and continued, "I was umm just wondering umm if you want to umm go shopping. We could play at the beach tomorrow cause umm it's getting late," said Nick stammering.  
  
"Sure, great, give me few minutes to get ready," said Sara.  
  
"Take your time,"  
  
As Sara left and closed the door Nick quickly fell into the nearest couch.  
  
"God, help me," 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sara what do you wanna buy?," asked Nick.  
  
"I don't know I want something that'll make me remember this place," said Sara.  
  
"I know, how bout we buy those shirt with many flowers, like the Hawaiian always wear," suggested Nick.  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
"And we could buy the exact same design but different colour,"  
  
"Nick, that'd be too freaky," said Sara laughing at Nick.  
  
"Come on Sara, it'll be fun," said Nick showing his cute face.  
  
"How does he do that?," thought Sara.  
  
"Alright, alright, I hate it when you use your cute face," said Sara giving up.  
  
"I know you think I'm cute,"  
  
They went to this souvenir shop that has everything and the shirts Nick was talking about.  
  
"So, which colour do you want? Blue or pink?," asked Nick.  
  
"How bout you take the blue one and I'll take the pink one,"  
  
"I never thought you're a pink colour type of girl," said Nick  
  
"Oh, so you want the pink one?,"  
  
"No, no thank you,"  
  
"Thought so,"  
  
After that they bought some souvenirs for the gang back home. Sara bought Catherine a skirt, Warrick a T shirt which says "My friends been to Hawaii" on it. She bought Lindsey a teddy bear and Nick bought Greg a dancing hula girl that can stick on dashboard cause he thought he needs a girl. Grissom of course Sara bought a collection of rare bus in Hawaii. And after a day shopping they went back to their hotel.  
  
"I think I'm gonna grab a shower and head to bed," said Nick.  
  
"Yeah, me too, have you tried the jacuzzi? It's heaven," said Sara.  
  
"Nope, care to join me?," asked Nick waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"It's tempting but I really am tired,"  
  
"Okay, night," said Nick giving Sara a peck on her cheek.  
  
Sara was caught off guard by his kiss, speechless she just closed the door and leaned on it. She touched the spot Nick kissed her. It burns. She just smiled and changed her clothes. She was hot so she decided just to sleep nude.  
  
Nick was very surprised by his actions. "I kissed Sara, even it's only on the cheek, I hope she doesn't mind," thought Nick. After the Jacuzzi filled with Sara on his mind he went to sleep. Few hours later he felt like he was walking towards the adjoining door to Sara's room. He opened the door and walked into Sara's room . He went to the bed and went under the covers. He felt warmth beside him and thought it was a pillow. E hugged it tightly enjoying the warmth  
  
Next morning:  
  
Sara woke up with breathing on her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man sleeping next to her. She was so shocked she screamed. Few seconds later Nick woke up and screamed also.  
  
"Sara, Sara, stop screaming,"  
  
Sara stopped screaming and realized it was Nick, she felt a little relieved but she noticed her lack of clothes and Nick's eyes on her she quickly jumped out of the bed and wrapped the blankets around her.  
  
"Nick, what the hell are you doing in my room?," asked Sara looking at Nick who was only in her boxers which was a little distracting.  
  
"I never told you before but I have sleepwalking problems," said Nick sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Sara sitting next to Nick.  
  
"Wanna continue sleeping, I bet you're tired, I'll leave if you want to," said Nick .  
  
"No Nick, stay you can stay with me," said Sara.  
  
"If that's what you want," said Nick a little surprised.  
  
"But I need to find a T shirt first," said Sara embarrassed  
  
She quickly went to her closet and grabbed a white shirt and went into the bathroom. She throws the blanket on the bed and came out with the shirt. Sara awkwardly laid next to Nick and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nick, I'm sorry, I overreacted," said Sara.  
  
"Hey, if it were me, I'd be screaming too," said Nick chuckling.  
  
When Sara was silence Nick spoke up.  
  
"I didn't think Sara Sidle likes to sleep nude," teased Nick.  
  
"Nick, you saw,' said Sara swatting Nick's arm.  
  
"I didn't really saw, just a little bit, sorry,"  
  
"I was a little hot yesterday,"  
  
"Why? Cause I kissed you?,"  
  
Sara was slightly embarrassed so she changed the subject.  
  
"So, what other childhood secrets that I should I know about you?,"  
  
Nick was very uncertain to tell Sara about his dark secret. But he decided it's best for him to tell if he wants to have an honest relationship with her.  
  
"Sara, I want to tell you something," said Nick.  
  
"What is it Nick?," asked Sara worried by his serious tone so she turned to face him.  
  
"I've never told anyone besides Catherine, remember the case about that boy with his psychiatrist?,"  
  
"Yeah,'  
  
"Well, I got a little emotional because when I was about nine, I was molested by my last minute babysitter," said Nick trying really hard not to cry.  
  
"Oh my god, Ni ck, I'm so sorry," said Sara hugging Nick tightly.  
  
"Are you okay with this?," asked Nick.  
  
"O f course I'm okay with this, do you think I'm gonna think less of you?,"  
  
"No, it's just I'm not a whole man anymore, I'm scared you won't understand, I'm glad you understand,"  
  
"Nick, it wasn't you fault, you're the best man I've ever known," said Sara caressing his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks Sara,"  
  
They were so lost in each other's eyes and before they knew it their lips were mere inches from each other until...  
  
"Room service," said someone from the door.  
  
Sara quickly got out of her trance and reluctantly backed up from Nick.  
  
"I think I'll umm better get that," said Sara getting off the bed.  
  
Nick just sighed and fell on one of the pillows once Sara was gone. He heard Sara telling the cleaner to come back later. So he quickly got off the bed to go to his room, saving Sara from the upcoming awkwardness.  
  
"I think I should get ready, do you wanna go hang out at the beach?," asked Nick.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we could go surfing, it's been a long time since I went surfing," said Sara.  
  
"You surfed?,"  
  
"Hey, I'm from California, of course I surf, maybe I could teach you later,"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Nick.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Bye Sara, I'll be back in a few minutes,"  
  
Once Nick was in his room, he just laid on his bed thinking about the closeness between him and Sara to share a kiss.  
  
"If it weren't for that damn room services, Sara will be in my arms now, oh my god am I falling for Sara?," 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sara are you ready?,"  
  
"Yeah, all ready let's go?," said Sara coming out of her room.  
  
They went down and walked side by side along the beach. It was really calming and fun. They could see a lot of people swimming, sun bathing, snorkelling and Hawaiian guys playing ball.  
  
"Hey that's a surfing shop, we can rent a couple of surfing boards and swim suits," said Sara.  
  
"You didn't bring your swim suit?,"  
  
"No, I live in a desert, I don't think I need one, besides I don't have time with work and stuff," said Sara.  
  
"You have time but you just don't want to make time for fun,"  
  
"Okay, but I'm still getting a swimsuit, you want me to surf or not?,"  
  
"Okay, okay since you're buying one, I'm getting one too, I get to see Sara Sidle in a swimsuit, woohoo,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm gonna make your eyes pop," said Sara flirting.  
  
Nick mouth was drooling imagining Sara in a bikini but quickly brushed it off when Sara pulled him into the shop.  
  
"What can I do for you?," asked a Hawaiian dude that reminded them of Greg, with his messy hair and wacky T shirt.  
  
"We just want to rent a couple of surf boards and get some swim suits,"  
  
"Why don't you guys go pick swimsuits you like and I'll go bring out the surf boards, okay?,"  
  
"Yeah thanks,"  
  
"So Sara, which one do you like?," asked Nick when the Greg look alike was gone.  
  
"Which one do you like? I don't know which one to pick," said Sara.  
  
"How about this one?," asked Nick showing a flower designed bikini coloured blue and white.  
  
"Nice, you really like flowers huh?,"  
  
"I don't know I think it suit you," said Nick.  
  
"Ah you just want to see me in a bikini," said Sara.  
  
"That's partly true,"  
  
"So, you do want to see me in a bikini?," asked Sara with an amused smile.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to, you have want hell of a body," said Nick.  
  
"So, what did you pick for yourself?," asked Sara changing the subject.  
  
"I helped you, so why don't you help me,"  
  
"How about this one?," asked Sara showing Nick a yellow smiley face boxers.  
  
"Very funny, Sara,'  
  
"Okay, okay you can't take a joke," said Sara.  
  
Few minutes later Sara picked another one.  
  
"Okay, seriously, I really like this one," said Sara giving Nick a simple green tropical boxers.  
  
"Cool,  
  
Few minutes later the salesman came out with their surfboards. They paid their purchases thanked the dude.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Go crazy,"  
  
Sara was teaching Nick how to surf but it's kinda distracting when she was in a bikini that showed a lot more of herself. At first it was kinda hard but at last he got the hang on surfing but only on short waves. He'd get wiped out when it's come to the big waves. Sara was surfing like a pro. They were having the best time of your lives. Finally they were exhausted they decided to rest and grabbed a spot under the sun.  
  
"That was so much fun," said Nick.  
  
"See, I told you it was fun,"  
  
"I've never surf before, I lived in a ranch, for god's sakes,"  
  
"I've never been to a ranch before," said Sara.  
  
"Why you're missing in a whole lot fun, little lady," said Nick in a really thick Texan accent.  
  
Sara just laughed. She loved it when Nick use his Texan accent.  
  
"Maybe, I could bring you there sometimes,"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great,"  
  
Few minutes later Sara just sat there enjoying the sun on her face. Nick just looked at her admiring her beauty. Sara could feel his eyes on her and she turned to him.  
  
"What?,"  
  
"Nothing, it's just you're so beautiful,"  
  
"You're not so bad yourself," said Sara looking at Nick's bulging muscles.  
  
"Glad you think that way,"  
  
"So, what are we gonna do tonight?," asked Sara realizing how her questions sounded.  
  
"What are we gonna do tonight?," teased Nick waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You know what I mean,"  
  
"I heard there's a club nearby, wanna come?,"  
  
"You betcha,"  
  
"So we better go to the hotel now, it's getting dark," said Nick.  
  
"Okay, let's go,"  
  
Sara was going through her closet. She wanted to find an outfit that will make Nick drool. She knew he's just a friend but she thinks she's falling for hi,. She just couldn't help it. After shower, she put on make up, not to thick, just perfect. She had picked an outfit, a black leather pants and white halter top. She put on some jewelleries and perfume. When she was done, she went out to Nick's room.  
  
Sara went into Nick's room and looked at him. He was wearing a pair blue jeans and a blue shirt. He deliberately let the three buttons open, showing his muscles a little bit. Sara thought she was the hottest man alive.  
  
"Nick ready to go?,"  
  
Nick was just watching her, not even blinking.  
  
"Nick, are you okay?," asked Sara.  
  
"Great, it's just you look so hot tonight,"  
  
"So,all this time I'm not hot?," asked Sara trying to put on a hurt face.  
  
"You're always hot to me, Sara, it's just not everyday I could see you in a tight leather pants," said Nick.  
  
Nick was telling the truth, he really liked her outfit, it hung on all the right places.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, let's go.  
  
All the way to the car Nick put his hands on the small of Sara's back. Sara was enjoying the touches and caresses, it made her safe around Nick. They arrived at the club in a few minutes.  
  
"Ready?," asked Nick.  
  
"Let's party," 


	4. Chapter 4

They walked into the club and as they step into it, music came blasting into their ears. Sara had never ever been to a club since she moved to Las Vegas. She had always buried herself in work, she forgot how fun clubbing was.  
  
"Nick, this is so cool,"  
  
"See, I told you, you have to get out more,"  
  
They headed to the bar and Nick ordered a beer for himself and a vodka for Sara. They were talking when a guy came to Sara.  
  
"Wanna dance?," asked the guy who was quite handsome, with blue eyes.  
  
Sara looked at Nick for approval.  
  
"No, no go ahead, I'm fine," said Nick even though he's not very happy with it.  
  
"Thanks Nick," said Sara going to the dance floor with the guy.  
  
Nick was mentally kicking himself because didn't ask Sara to dance with him. Now, he had to look at her dancing with some cheap guy. So Nick went to see if there were other available chicks. "That will make Sara realize she likes me," thought Nick.  
  
Meanwhile Sara on the dance floor:  
  
"So what's your name?," asked the guy.  
  
"Sara, actually I'm from Las Vegas,"  
  
"Vegas, Sin City, I'm Rick, do you think you want to go to the bar? I'm a little thirsty,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
They walked over to the bar and when Sara noticed that Nick wasn't there she started to look for him.  
  
"So, where are you from?," asked Sara.  
  
"I'm from San Francisco,"  
  
"Oh, San Fran, I lived there until I moved to Vegas,"  
  
"Oh really, this must be some kind of sign,"  
  
Nick was flirting with a really big boops girl. He didn't know why he was doing this, maybe he wanted to make Sara jealous. He looked over at the girl's shoulder and saw Sara talking with the guy. It made him really furious.  
  
Sara was trying really hard to enjoy herself but it's not the same without Nick. She was trying to ignore her feelings for Nick because she was afraid it will ruin their friendship. Sara looked at Nick and saw him watching her even though he was with another girl. Nick saw her watching him he quickly turned his attention to the girl and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?," thought Sara.  
  
"Sara, are you okay?," asked Rick interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, fine, um Rick, I'm sorry, I really need to go,"  
  
"That's okay, bye," said Rick kissing her cheek.  
  
Sara left and walked past Nick and gave him a glare. She walked out of the club and quickly called a cab. She really didn't want Nick around her right now, she needed some time to think.  
  
Nick saw Sara walked past him and he went after her but he was to late, she was out of sight. Nick just sighed and went inside to say goodbye to whats- her-name.  
  
Few minutes later Sara arrived at the hotel and she quickly changed into her pajamas. She went to bed but couldn't all asleep. She kept thinking about Nick and that girl. Then she heard Nick calling her.  
  
"Sara, are you sleeping?,"  
  
"Yeah, Nick, I'm tired," said Sara.  
  
"Okay, night,"  
  
Sara really didn't want to deal with Nick right now.  
  
Nick wasn't really tired. He kept thinking about the glare Sara gave him. Was she jealous? He turned on the TV and there was porn. If Nick wasn't busy thinking about Sara, he'd be really glad if there was porn but tonight he really didn't care.  
  
"Great, whatever," said Nick.  
  
Sara couldn't sleep because she was hearing someone doing 'it'. "Oh my god, did he brought her with him?". Sara was pissed and she screamed into the pillow and closed her ears. Nick had just made her night worse.  
  
Next morning:  
  
"Sara I ordered some breakfast, it's here, come on,"  
  
Sara went to Nick's room and had her breakfast. They sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"My back's a little sore," said Nick stretching after the breakfast.  
  
"Well, it comes with the territory," said Sara sarcastically.  
  
"What?,"  
  
"Don't play dumb,"  
  
"I'm not playing," said Nick confused.  
  
"I heard you,"  
  
"Heard what?.  
  
"You and that girl,"  
  
"Doing what exactly?," asked Nick finally understand what she was talking about.  
  
"You know, doing it," said Sara uncomfortably.  
  
"You think I had sex with last night's girl?," asked Nick trying really hard to suppress his laugh.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Nick couldn't hold it anymore. He just burst out laughing in front of a really confused Sara.  
  
"Nick, there's nothing funny that," said Sara.  
  
"Sara you got it all wrong, I was watching porn."  
  
"What?,"  
  
"That's why you thought I had sex, it was the TV,"  
  
"Oh my god I'm so embarrassed right now, I sounded like a jealous girlfriend or something,"  
  
"Don't be, I was kinda jealous of that guy you were with last night," said Nick closing the distant between them.  
  
"Really?," said Sara feeling Nick's presence down her spine.  
  
"Yeah, I like you since the day I met you, Sara,"  
  
"Me too,"  
  
"I thought you had a thing for Grissom,"  
  
"Yeah, but he wouldn't notice if I strip dance in front of him," said Sara.  
  
Suddenly Nick chuckled.  
  
"What?,"  
  
"I was just imagining you doing a strip dance,"  
  
"Oh yeah,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They just looked into each other's eyes, grinning. Nick leaned in and kiss Sara tenderly at first but as Sara deepened the kiss to make sure it's okay, he passionately kissed her. Sara snaked her arms around Nick's neck and Nick circled her waist. He pulled her body towards him and was enjoying the kiss. Few minutes later they pulled away, breathless.  
  
"Wow," said Nick.  
  
"I totally agree," said Sara catching her breath.  
  
"Thanks Sara,"  
  
"For what?,"  
  
"I don't know for just being you, so perfect,"  
  
Sara blushed and gave Nick a kiss.  
  
Wanna read more? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Sara were in their rented car taking in the scene around Honolulu. It felt a little special since they were together. But Sara wasn't so sure about them, cause maybe they were caught up in the moment.  
  
"Nick, are you sure about us?,"  
  
"What do you mean?,' asked Nick looking at Nick.  
  
"You know, about us being together,"  
  
Nick pulled over and turned to Sara.  
  
"Sara, I've never been more sure about anything in my life, you're special to me,"  
  
"What if it doesn't work? Then our friendship will be ruined, things will never be the same,"  
  
"What if it does? It's worth the risk, Sara,"  
  
"I guess you're right, thanks Nick,"  
  
Nick leaned in and kissed Sara passionately.  
  
"So, ready to go to Sea World?," asked Nick.  
  
"Yeah, let's go,"  
  
They arrived at Sea World and Nick parked the car in the parking lot. They walked with Nick's arm lovingly around Sara's waist. They felt like they were walking in another dimension with fishes swimming around them. They were a bunch of school kids going on a tour with a teacher guiding them. There was also a worker who was giving out brochures for the visitors who was totally checking Sara out.  
  
"Nick, I think that brochure guy is checking me out," said Sara smiling.  
  
"Where?," asked Nick looking around.  
  
"There, Nick don't be so obvious, are you jealous?," asked Sara looking at Nick with an amused smile.  
  
"No, just curious," said Nick tightening his arm around Sara's waist.  
  
"Then, why are you holding me like you don't wanna let me go?,"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm jealous, What? I can't be jealous if somebody is checking my girl out?,"  
  
"You're cute when you're jealous,"  
  
"Hey, I'm always cute,"  
  
"I know, but you're cuter when you're jealous,"  
  
"So, you admit I'm cte?,"  
  
'Yeah, yeah don't flatter yourself, let's go get some food, I'm starving,"  
  
"You're always hungry,"  
  
Later that night:  
  
Nick and Sara were walking along the beach, they wanted to relax themselves from their tiring but fun day.  
  
"This is nice," said Sara who was leaning on Nick.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"So, are we gonna tell the team about us?," asked Sara.  
  
"I don't know it's up to you," said Nick.  
  
"I think I don't want to tell yet, I want us to be really sure about this," said Sara.  
  
"Anything you want is fine by me," said Nick kissing Sara's head.  
  
"Nick, what's that?," asked Sara pointing to a light in front of them.  
  
"I think some beach boys are having a party, wanna crash'em?,"  
  
"Nick, we're not invited," said Sara.  
  
"Come on Sara, you've never crash a party before?,"  
  
"I told you I was a science nerd, I started going to parties when I was a senior in high school,"  
  
"Alright, chicken,"  
  
"Nothing you can do or say to make me crash that party,"  
  
"You sure know how to take the fun out of everything," said Nick pouting.  
  
"Well, not everything," said Sara stopping Nick and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I stand corrected,"  
  
Then they continued walking until they were really near to the party. They decided to turn around but stopped when a bunch of guys came running towards them.  
  
"Nick, why are they running towards us?," asked Sara freaking out.  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Nick, what if they're mad we trespassed their turf?,"  
  
"Sara, let's go,"  
  
They started to around but when they heard one of the guys calling them, they stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Hey, brother, wanna join us?," asked a really big Hawaiian guy.  
  
"Sara, they're inviting us to join their party,"  
  
"Thank god,"  
  
Nick and Sara walked up to them and joined the guys. Nick shook hands with them and introduced themselves.  
  
"Wow, Nick, they have those dancing hula girls," said Sara pointing to a bunch of girls dancing in a leaf skirt.  
  
"Yeah, we're used to do this once a week, maybe you wanna join them," offered one of the guys.  
  
"No thanks, I don't how to hula," said Sara.  
  
"Come on Sara, give it a try," said Nick.  
  
"Alright, alright maybe later,"  
  
"No, now," said Nick lifting Sara and took one of those leaf skirts and putting it around Sara.  
  
"Nick, you are so gonna pay for this,"  
  
When Sara was one with the music, she started to follow the others. She can't stop smiling because it was really fun.  
  
"Nicky, I think I'm getting the hang of this," yelled Sara.  
  
The guys just laughed because of Sara's amusement.  
  
"That, your girl?," asked Jim, one of the guys.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"You're really luck, she looks like a really great girl,"  
  
"She is,"  
  
Few minutes later Sara walked up to Nick, exhausted.  
  
"Having fun?," asked Nick.  
  
"A blast," said Sara grabbing Nick's beer and drinking it.  
  
"Hey, that's mine," whined Nick.  
  
"You snooze, you lose,"  
  
After the dancers finished dancing, they changed into a more hype music. Nick and Sara danced to the music, enjoying themselves. Few hours later they were exhausted and it was almost midnight, they excused themselves and headed for their hotel.  
  
"That was so much fun," said Sara walking into Nick's room.  
  
"I know but my neck hurts since we were in that plane," said Nick.  
  
"Oh, poor baby,"  
  
"Hey, you said you want to give me a neck massage, I remember,"  
  
"Your wish is my command, besides I think I'm gonna enjoy massaging you," said Sara flirtatiously.  
  
"Let's go then,"  
  
"Wait, wait I wanna go into the Jacuzzi, I feel really sticky, wanna join me?  
  
"With pleasure," said Nick following Sara into the bathroom.  
  
Nick and Sara were undressed and were in the Jacuzzi and Sara was massaging Nick's neck.  
  
"Sara, that feels so good," said nick with his eyes closed.  
  
"I learnt it from my mom cause my dad always asked me to massage him,"  
  
"I should thank your parents,"  
  
"Nick, I'm tired, can I stop?,"  
  
"Yeah, thanks,"  
  
Sara moved from Nick's back and sat next to him enjoying his warmth plus the relaxation of the Jacuzzi. Nick suddenly chucked.  
  
"What's so funny?,"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I've never thought I'd be in Jacuzzi, bare naked with Sara Sidle, It's surreal,"  
  
"But you dream about it, right?,"  
  
"Yeah, sometimes,"  
  
"Did I do this?," asked Sara and she leaned in to kiss Nick. They kissed hungrily never want this moment to last.  
  
"Sara, Sara I think we should take this bedroom, it's a little uncomfortable here,"  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
They quickly got to their room but not before taking protection that Nick supplied and within seconds their robes were scattered from the bathroom leading to the bed. All the passion and sexual tension for 3 and a half years were released. All they could feel was love and their body against each other.  
  
Wanna read more? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning:  
  
Sara woke up first in Nick's arm. She felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world. Last night was like the best experience she has ever had. Even though she had slept with other guys before, this was different, with Nick she felt really special and safe. Sara was feeling a little bored so she decided to wake Nick up. She slowly tickled Nick on his sides. Nick started to stir but he didn't wake up. So she tickled Nick harder and Nick woke up. She continued to tickle him.  
  
"Sara, Sara stop, I'm awake," cried Nick.  
  
"Say the word,"  
  
"What word?,"  
  
"You know, the word,"  
  
"Okay, okay, I...love...you," said Nick between cries.  
  
"What did you say?,"  
  
"Um...nothing,"  
  
"No, you said something,'  
  
"I said...Sara, stop?,"  
  
"No, the last part,"  
  
"Okay, I said I love you, Sara I'm so sorry if that makes you uncomfortable,"  
  
"I was expecting 'please' or 'uncle' or anything, not this,"  
  
"Sara, I'm so sorry,"  
  
"No, Nick, what I'm trying is I love you too,"  
  
"Really,"  
  
Sara nodded and pulled Nick in a passionate kiss. They were lost in passion and continued what they were doing last night.  
  
"Nick, I'm hungry," said Sara lying in their bed after their activities.  
  
"Yeah, me too, with all the exercising we did, no surprise we're hungry,"  
  
"Exercising?," said Sara laughing.  
  
"What time is it?," asked Nick.  
  
"It's almost afternoon," answered Sara.  
  
"Maybe we should just have lunch, wanna grab a shower?,"  
  
"Together?,"  
  
"Yeah," said Nick waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Race you there," said Sara jumping off the bed.  
  
"Hey, no fair,"  
  
About an hour later Nick and Sara finally were ready after their episode in the bathroom. They went to the nearest restaurant and ordered their lunches.  
  
"Mmm, this is so delicious, I'm so hungry," said Nick eating his food.  
  
"Well, we could eat sooner if you didn't suggest we take a bath together,"  
  
"But you liked it," said Nick.  
  
"Yeah, well....," said Sara at lost of words.  
  
Nick just laughed at her, amused what he can do to her. Even making Sara Sidle speechless.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny," said Sara sarcastically.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," said Nick.  
  
"Saying I love you to me isn't surprise enough?,"  
  
"Yeah, well that's different, that was an accident, but I still mean it with all my heart," said Nick caressing Sara's hand.  
  
"I love you, Nicky,"  
  
"I love you too and you'll love me even more when I show you my surprise tonight,"  
  
"I doubt it,"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Nick, what should I wear?," asked Sara from the other room.  
  
"Wear anything formal and of course sexy,"  
  
"You don't have to tell me that," said Sara.  
  
"Sara, you're turning me on,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Sara Sidle, you are one evil; but sexy woman," said Nick.  
  
With that Sara walked into Nick's room with a black dress. It's simple but elegant. I t showed most pf Sara's back and a little of her cleavage. Nick's mouth was agape looking at Sara.  
  
"Better close your mouth, don't want to catch flies," said Sara smiling.  
  
"Whoah, Sara you're gorgeous,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"I can't wait to go back to the hotel after dinner,"  
  
"Nick!,"  
  
"What?, you know you want to,"  
  
"Alright, alright let's go and Nicky you look so hot in that tux," said Sara winking her eyes.  
  
"Aww, Sara don't make me lose control,"  
  
"That's what I'm hoping,"  
  
"Nick, are we there yet?, I can't see," said Sara whose eyes were covered with Nick's hands.  
  
"Okay, you can look now," said Nick opening Sara's eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god, Nick, it's so beautiful,"  
  
Sara was mesmerized by the dinner Nick booked for them. It was on a Hawaiian style balcony. It was so romantic, with the table set in the middle with the candle illuminating it. There was a single red rose in a vase. The scenery was mind blowing, from there they could see the moon shining the ocean. It was the best scenery Sara had ever seen.  
  
"I know you'd like it," said Nick.  
  
"I love it," said Sara kissing Nick.  
  
"Shall we?," asked Nick pushing open Sara's chair.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
Nick took his seat and sat next to Sara.  
  
"Nick, this is amazing, this must cost a fortune,"  
  
"Yeah, but it's nothing compared to you,"  
  
"Nick, you are such a sweetie,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"So when did you get the time to do all of this?,"  
  
"I have my ways," said Nick.  
  
Nick leaned in to Sara and kissed her passionately. Sara gladly responded enjoying the sensation of Nick's lips on hers. Their tongues were exploring each other's mouth. They were oblivious of everything except for each other until they heard someone clearing their throat, Sara quickly pulled away and saw the waiter watching them with a knowing look.  
  
"Um...sorry, didn't see you there," said Sara.  
  
Nick just smiled because of Sara's embarrassment.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry kissing, especially for a kiss like that," said the waiter.  
  
The waiter quickly took their orders to give them a little privacy.  
  
"That was so embarrassing," said Sara.  
  
"What?, you heard him, you don't have to be sorry for kissing,"  
  
"You just like to kiss me," said Sara.  
  
"You're smart, Sidle," said Nick leaning to kiss Sara.  
  
Few minutes later heir orders arrived. They were enjoying their meals when Nick spoke up.  
  
"Um..Sara, can I ask you a question?,"  
  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?,"  
  
"Do you still have feelings for Grissom?,"  
  
"It's obvious I had a crush with Grissom, huh?,"  
  
Nick laughed, "It's very obvious, you'd do anything for him, even if he call you on your day off, you'd go without question,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So, do you still have a crush with him?,"  
  
"Nick, I admit I had feelings for him, I came to Vegas just for him, I've spent 3 and a half years of my life waiting for him but he didn't want to sacrifice his work for me, but now I realize he's not worth it, I know my heart is for you, I love you Nick, don't doubt that,' said Sara caressing Nick's cheek.  
  
"Thanks Sara cause I really love you and I thought you'd forget all of this and go back to Grissom when we're in Vegas, I just can't imagine my life without you," said Nick.  
  
"I'd never do that, Nick,"  
  
That's when the waiter arrived with their dessert. I t was a blueberry tiramisu.  
  
"Hmm...tiramisu, my favorite," said Sara.  
  
"I know, that's why I ordered it,"  
  
Halfway through their dessert a group of violinist came out playing a really romantic song.  
  
"Nicky, this is so romantic, I've only seen this in soap operas,"  
  
"I want this night to be as romantic as possible,"  
  
"You are the best, Nick,"  
  
"Wanna dance?,"  
  
Sara nodded and they walked to the middle of the balcony and danced to the rhythm. Sara put her arms around Nick's neck and were lost in Nick's beautiful eyes.  
  
"Nick, thank you for making me feel very special,"  
  
"It's easy cause you are special, Sara,"  
  
Nick kissed Sara passionately like he had never kissed her before. Few minutes later they pulled away in need of breath.  
  
"You tastes like tiramisu," said Nick.  
  
"You too,"  
  
"Wanna get out of here?."  
  
"You're impatient are you?,"  
  
"Yeah," said Nick smiling.  
  
"Let's go,"  
  
Nick quickly paid their bills and went straight to the hotel in record time. They were in their bed unfastening each other's clothes when Sara stopped Nick.  
  
"Nick, do you really think we should do this now?, I mean tomorrow we're gonna go back to Vegas and we really need our sleep since we didn't get any yesterday,"  
  
"Sara, do you rather we do it now or in the plane's bathroom cause I know we can't control ourselves for hours besides we can sleep in the plane," said Nick.  
  
"Good point,"  
  
Nick continued tasting and kissing Sara until they were too tired they fell asleep till morning.  
  
Wanna read more? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Nick, Nick, wake up, we've got a few hours to get ready," said Sara.  
  
"What?, it's morning already?,"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
Sara snuggled up to Nick and made lazy circles on his chest.  
  
"Nick, I don't wanna leave,"  
  
"Yeah, I know me too, time moves fast when you're having fun,"  
  
"So, this was your master plan all along, to get me fall in love with you?,"  
  
"No, I'm just irresistible,"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself,"  
  
"But you did fell in love with me?,"  
  
"Yeah, and happy about it,'  
  
"Good,"  
  
"So, how are we gonna tell them?,"  
  
"Do we even want to tell them?,"  
  
"You don't wanna tell them? Why?," asked Sara.  
  
"You know, don't you think it's too early? What if it doesn't work? Not that I don't want it to work out, I really want to, I love you,"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right,"  
  
"I just think we should take things slow,"  
  
"I don't think we're both naked in a bed considered slow," said Sara smiling.  
  
"Well, what can I do, you're too sexy,'  
  
"Yeah, you're right, cause you're totally sexy too," said Sara kissing Nick.  
  
They were about to go to the next level when Sara stopped them.  
  
"Sara, why do you always stop when we're almost at the best part?,"  
  
"Cause we have only few hours to get ready, so I think we better get up," said Sara.  
  
She wrapped herself with the sheet and slowly walked to the bathroom leaving Nick with his male glory. Nick decided to continue sleeping when a sheet came flying towards him from the bathroom.  
  
"Nick, get up," yelled Sara.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going,' said Nick going into the bathroom.  
  
"Sara, ready? We have to return the rented car," said Nick.  
  
"Oh, come on Nick, we still have an hour, maybe we could take a walk on the beach,"  
  
"Sara, we'll miss the plane,"  
  
"Just a little while, 15 minutes tops, if we miss the plane, we could have more fun," said Sara caressing Nick's chest.  
  
"All right, I've surrendered to Sara's Sidle spell, let's go,"  
  
"Love ya," said Sara kissing Nick.  
  
They drove off to the beach and made their way to the beach. This time the walk was more special cause they were together. Sara leaned on Nick while walking on the warm sand looking at people surfing on the beach. They walked past the surfing shop they came few days later when the Greg look- alike shopper stopped them.  
  
"Hey, wassup dude,'  
  
"Hey," replied Nick.  
  
"Whoah, I see you guys got together,' said the guy indicating Sara leaning on Nick.  
  
"Yeah, finally," said Sara smiling.  
  
"You guys look great together, nobody has ever flirted that much in my shop before, I know you're gonna get together,"  
  
"Thanks man, and if we come to Hawaii again, we'll visit your shop," said Nick.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go, there's a customer, later,"  
  
After he was gone Nick and Sara continued walking along the beach.  
  
"Hey Nick, even a guy we barely know thinks we are meant to be together, do you think everybody in Vegas knows too?,"  
  
"Definitely, with all the flirting, I bet they know,"  
  
"I think they gonna figure this out once we got there," said Sara.  
  
"So I suggest you better control yourself," said Nick.  
  
"I think I'm more capable of controlling myself then you,"  
  
"Oh man ,it'll be really hard,"  
  
"Oh, poor baby," said Sara sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny, Sara,"  
  
Sara just can't get the smile off of her face.  
  
"Sara I really want to continue this but we really should go, we have only 45 minutes to catch the plane,"  
  
"Okay, let's go,"  
  
They drove off to the hotel and took their stuff and went to return the rented car. After that they grabbed a cab and went straight to the airport. They arrived at the departure gate on the final call. Finally they were seated on their seats to Las Vegas.  
  
"That was close," said Sara.  
  
"Yeah, do you want a drink, I'm really thirsty,"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Nick called the flight attendant and she came at once.  
  
"Can I have two orange juices please?,"  
  
"Do you want anything else, Pillows, blankets?," asked the flight attendant looking at Nick like he's a piece of candy.  
  
"Um, no thanks,"  
  
As she left, Sara turned to Nick.  
  
"You liked that, huh?,."  
  
"Liked what?,"  
  
"That flight attendant was all over you,"  
  
"Of course I like it, who doesn't?,"  
  
"Nick!," said Sara hitting Nick's arm  
  
"Hey, I was just joking, I like you the most,"  
  
"Good, cause I like you the most too,"  
  
At that moment the flight attendant arrived with their drinks. First she gave Sara her drink and Nick's next. When she wanted to put the drink down, she crouched a little too low showing her cleavage. Nick just control himself and said thanks to her when she left.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe her,"  
  
"You're jealous,' said Nick.  
  
"Sure I am, another woman all over my man,"  
  
"So, I'm your man, huh?,"  
  
"Damn, right,"  
  
"That makes you my woman,"  
  
"She's looking at you,"  
  
"What?,"  
  
That flight attendant, she's looking at you,'  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Kiss me,"  
  
"What?,'  
  
"Kiss me!,"  
  
Nick obediently kissed Sara lightly but Sara deepened it. He was more than happy to respond. Few seconds later Sara pulled away. Then she notice the flight attendant quickly looked elsewhere. Sara just laughed looking at her.  
  
"What was that for?," asked Nick.  
  
"I just wanted to show that flight attendant what's mine,"  
  
"Maybe I should make you jealous more often if everytime you get jealous you'll kiss me like that," said Nick.  
  
"You don't have to make me jealous, all you have to do is ask me nicely,'  
  
"Promise?,"  
  
"Promise,"  
  
"I love you, Sara,"  
  
"I love you too," said Sara kissing Nick's cheek.  
  
The rest of the flight was spent with sleeping since they didn't get any.  
  
Wanna read more? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Last Chapter

"Tell me again why we can't go home first?," asked Nick.  
  
"Because we're gonna to work eventually and it's only few hours left till the shift starts," said Sara.  
  
"But we can still make out in that few hours,"  
  
"It's that all you think of?,"  
  
"Well, only with you,"  
  
"Okay, I promise, after shift,"  
  
"I know I can't concentrate on work later," said Nick  
  
Few minutes later they arrived at the CSI HQ parking lot. They got out and walked to the entrance hand in hand.  
  
"Nick, I don't think we should hold hands if we don't want people to get suspicious," said Sara.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They walked to the break room where the gang usually is. They arrive and saw everybody's there. Catherine spotted them first.  
  
"Look who's back,"  
  
"Hey everybody," said Sara sitting next to Nick.  
  
"So how's the vacation?,"  
  
"It was great, really....eventful," said Nick.  
  
Sara was trying to hide her blush by going to the coffee counter. Catherine just watched both of them, suspecting something fishy. Something was going on and she was gonna figure it out.  
  
"Anything happened?,"  
  
"What? Nothing special," answered Sara sitting back next to Nick with her coffee. Nick just simply took it off Sara's hand and drink it and gave it back to Sara who drank it next. Catherine saw this and noticed they were comfortable with each other. Of course they were comfortable before but they were more....something now.  
  
"We bought you gifts," said Nick avoiding further questions.  
  
"Really, thanks," said Greg.  
  
Nick gave out all of their gifts that they bought at that surfing shop.  
  
"Oooh, a hula girl, really hot," said Greg.  
  
"Greg, you need a girlfriend," said Sara.  
  
"I'm looking at her right now," said Greg waggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You crack me up, Greg," said Warrick laughing.  
  
"Do you think I'll look hot in this? You know in my age," asked Cathine holding her skirt.  
  
"Cath, you'll look great," said Sara.  
  
"Nice shirt, you guys," said Warrick showing the 'My Friends Been To Hawaii' shirt.  
  
Everybody just laughed at Warrick.  
  
"Nicky chose it, not me," said Sara.  
  
"Nicky? Since when you call Nick, Nicky?," asked Catherine.  
  
Sara panicked and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Griss, do you like your gift?," asked Sara.  
  
Sara looked at Grissom who was admiring the bugs in the frame with a magnifying glass.  
  
"Huh, what?,"  
  
"I take it you love it,"  
  
"Yeah, these are really rare, I've only seen them in books, thanks," said Grissom.  
  
Few hours before shift were spent with talking and teasing Greg until Grissom announced it was time for assignments. Everybody groaned.  
  
"Alright, Cath, Warrick, you have a DB, Nick take Greg,"  
  
"I get to go too? This is so cool," said Greg excitedly.  
  
"Sara, you're with me,"  
  
"Now, I really miss Hawaii," said Nick.  
  
"Tell me about it," replied Sara.  
  
"But you're here, so get moving,"  
  
Sara was in the locker room packing her stuff after shift. She was about to finish packing when somebody came up behind her and was kissing her neck. She titled her head to the other side to give him better access.  
  
"Hey, I missed you,' said Nick turning Sara to face him.  
  
"Really?, I didn't cause I was having so much fun with Grissom," said Sara.  
  
"What?," asked Nick panicking.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you should see the look on your face," said Sara laughing.  
  
"Sara, that was so not funny, don't even joke about that,"  
  
"You don't trust me, that's why you freaked out,"  
  
"No, no, Sara, I trust you, it's just I'm scared of losing you," said Nick.  
  
"And you won't cause I will always be there for you," said Sara kissing Nick passionately. They were so focused with each other they didn't hear someone coming in.  
  
"Nothing special happened, huh?,"  
  
They quickly pulled away and turned towards the voice, breathless. It was Catherine wearing a smug face leaning against the lockers.  
  
"I uh...that was uh...,"  
  
"You don't have to explain anything to me, I could see it in your faces when you got back, even before you went to Hawaii,"  
  
"Was it that obvious?,"  
  
"Pretty much, you've been flirting and everything,"  
  
"Wow, Cath, no wonder you're a great CSI,"  
  
"Thanks, and I don't think you should be doing whatever you were doing here, you guys were lucky Grissom didn't walk on you guys,"  
  
"Right, and Catherine don't tell anyone, we'll tell when we're ready, okay,"  
  
"Sure, no problem,"  
  
"Later Cath," said Sara and she went off with Nick.  
  
Nick and Sara were on the couch finishing what they started until they were interrupted by Catherine. As soon as they arrived at Nick's, clothes were pulled and everything.  
  
"Whoah, Nick, you really missed me that much, huh? It's only one shift," said Sara  
  
"Yeah," said Nick holding Sara in his arm.  
  
"We were so busted just now, thank god Grissom didn't walk on us,"  
  
"We won't be working any case together if that happened," said Nick.  
  
"So, are we gonna tell the others?," asked Sara caressing Nick's bare chest.  
  
"I think it doesn't matter anymore, cause Cath already know,"  
  
"How are we gonna tell them?,"  
  
"We'll come up with something,"  
  
"Where's Nick and Sara?, It's almost shift already," said Warrick.  
  
"I don't know, hey do you guys think they were acting a little strange yesterday?," asked Greg.  
  
"Yeah, it's like they were hiding something,"  
  
Catherine who was listening to them just smiled to herself. At that precise moment Nick and Sara walked into the break room hand in hand. Greg and Warrick looked at them like they had a third head but Nick and Sara just brushed it off. They walked to the coffee counter and Nick filled two cups for them. Nick drank his coffee and a little water was dripping on his lips. Sara just shamelessly licked that particular spot, like Greg and Warrick didn't exist.  
  
"Um...guys," said Greg looking at them who was in each other's arms.  
  
"Ok, ok what's going on That was just yuckie," said Warrick.  
  
"I thought you were a great CSI War, guess not," said Sara smiling.  
  
"Are you guys dating?,"  
  
"Very observant, Greg, but I don't know about dating cause we've already did more than.....,"  
  
"Okay, okay we don't need the details,"  
  
"So, you're not dating, but why are you that yuckie stuff?,"  
  
Nick and Sara looked at each other at then at Greg and Warrick who looked disgusted. They burst in to laughter at Greg and Warrick.  
  
"Why are you guys laughing?,"  
  
"Ok, I'll let you out of your misery, technically we're dating but it's a little.....,"  
  
"So your fuck buddies?," asked Greg.  
  
"Greg!!," scowled Sara.  
  
"No, we're not, we're dating but we think it's more than dating because we really love each other, we decided just to tell you guys cause Cath already found bout this,"  
  
"Then, what's with the licking stuff?,"  
  
"We just wanted to look at your reaction," replied Sara.  
  
"So you guys, cough it up," said Catherine who had been silence.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Warrick taking out 50 bucks from his purse.  
  
"Greg?,"  
  
"She got you too?,"  
  
"Yeah, 100 bucks," said Greg.  
  
"Catherine Willlows, you are one evil woman,"  
  
"Thanks," said Catherine smugly.  
  
"That's what you guys get for betting on us," said Nick.  
  
"I didn't think Sara's your type, man," said Warrick.  
  
"What is my type, War?,'  
  
"You know, the blond, big boobs chick,"  
  
"Yeah, I thought that too," said Sara.  
  
"But I chose you," said Nick kissing Sara.  
  
"Ok, guys, get a room," said Greg.  
  
"Sorry, Greg, I got her first," said Nick patting Greg's shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I don't mind cause I'm dating Leah, that tattoo girl," said Greg proudly.  
  
"What?! I'm dating Leah," said Warrick.  
  
"No way, she asked me out,"  
  
"That stupid...,"  
  
"Hey, don't call my girl that," said Greg.  
  
"Oh, that girl's gonna get it," said Warrick walking out of the room.  
  
"War, don't do anything to her," said Greg following Warrick.  
  
Nick, Sara and Catherine just laughed looking at victims of Leah's.  
  
"Ok, guys, gotta go, I wanna go call Lindsey and tell her we're going shopping this weekend,"  
  
As Catherine left Nick pulled Sara in his arm.  
  
"When Warrick said about blond, big boobs girl, it reminded me of someone," said Sara indicating the girl in Hawaii.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sara, I was just trying to make you jealous,?  
  
"And you did make me jealous and pissed too,"  
  
"Besides that I got you,"  
  
"Yeah, you did," said Sara drawing lazy circles on Nick's chest.  
  
Nick leaned in and kissed Sara passionately. Soft at first but it grew urgent cause they really wanted each other. Nick circled Sara's waist and Sara's fingers slid into his short hair. Tongues were all over their mouths.  
  
"Hey, where is everybody,"  
  
Nick and Sara pulled away and saw Grissom watching them with an amused look.  
  
"Um...I was just giving Sara CPR," said Nick stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, gotta go Gris," said Sara pulling Nick out of the room.  
  
"Great, Sara's got Nick, now I'll never have girlfriend," said Grissom sighing.  
  
THE END  
  
Finally it's finished....thanx to all who reviewed and also to all who didn't review...but please I beg you.. please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
